Blog użytkownika:BlackFoxyFive/SlugTerra - moja opowieść
Bedzie to opowieść związana ze śluzakami, ale nie z Elim i resztą gangu. No może kiedyś ich dam na jeden lub kilka rozdziałów, ale to nie teraz. Najpierw trochę zagadek potem będzie wyjaśnienie. I może nie któzy doszukają się niespójności w pierwszym rozdziale? Jakich? Sami zobaczycie! Czy coś z tego wyjdzie? to się zobaczy! Rozdział 1 Leżałam se na boku bez żadnych zmartwień. W pewnym momencie usłyszałam ciche „Ruu” nad uchem i poczułam, że ”coś” siedzi na mojej głowie. Wymamrotałam coś niezrozumiale i dalej leżałam z zamkniętymi oczami. Znów usłyszałam „Ruu!” tyle, że głośniejsze. Starałam się to ignorować. Ostatni „pisk” – „RIUUU!” - przyprawił mnie o ból ucha. Szybko otworzyłam oczy i się podniosłam zrzucając tym samym napastnika z głowy, przymknęłam także bolące ucho ręką. - AŁ! – Spojrzałam z irytacją na małą istotkę. Miała ona 2 czułka, czerwone oczy. Była czarna natomiast na brzuchu było czerwone znamię o kształcie płomienia. Na czole miało drugie takie znamię tyle, że mniejsze. Ten również rzucił mi irytujące spojrzenie tym samym otrzepując się z ziemi. Tak, ziemi. - Chrr… (chodzi o odgłos podobny do tego, który wydają maszyny) – Spojrzałam na mechanicznego wilka o czerwonych oczach. Mimo iż był „botem” to wyglądał na roześmianego. - Serio O-R-I? (Czyta się po prostu Ori. To także nazwa gry i tytułowego bohatera „Ori the blind forest”) I ty przeciwko mnie!? – Wywrzeszczałam do wilko bestii. – Nadal mnie boli ucho… - Uurii – „Powiedział” dumny z siebie stworek. - No dziękuję za pobudkę, Darkus! - Spojrzałam z wyrzutem na niego. - Ri wu ri – Mruknął i przewrócił oczami. - Ja pewnego dnia przez ciebię ogłuchnę… - Mruknęłam z oczami porzuconego szczeniaka. - RI! – Starał się ułożyć łapki w X, ale niezbyt mu to wyszło. - Haha! Wiem, że nie jesteś taki złowieszczy by to zrobić! – Pogłaskałam go lekko po główce. - Riiwu ki! – Mruknął zakładając „ręce” choć raczej łapki. Spojrzał na mnie z poważną minką. - Co? –Spytałam choć dobrze wiedziałam o co poszło. - Riuuu ni! – Odwrócił się do mnie plecami nadal obrażony. - Ooo! Czyli wielki Infernus (tak mówię na Infurnusy) się fochnął tak? – Uśmiechnęłam się lekko na tę jego reakcję. - Ri wi wi… - To brzmiało jak ludzkie „bla bla bla”. - Oj no sorki, że cię zrzuciłam! Ale siedziałeś mi na uchu! A muszę przyznać, że twój głos jest dość piskliwy… - Riiiiw!? – Spojrzał na mnie z szokiem. Te jego głosy jako Infernusa brzmią uroczo. Po chwili znów stał odwrócony plecami z tym swoim fochem. - Okeeej! Czyli nie dostaniesz biszkopta! – Mówiąc to wyciągnęłam biszkopta z torby (chodzi o taką szkolną), który leżał obok. Była ona czarna z czerwonym X na środku. Darkus od razu się odwrócił. Chwilę z zaciekłością przyglądał się biszkoptowi aż naglę się na niego rzucił. Specjalnie dałam mu o złapać. W kilka sekund zjadł całego. – Czyli nie ma focha? - Riiw… - Westchnął i z dezaprobatą odwrócił się w moją stronę. Sięgnęłam po płaszcz*, który był za mną i zarzuciłam go na siebie. Kapturem przykryłam głowę. Zarzuciłam także torbę na ramię. Darkus wskoczył mi na ramię. Ja wsiadłam na mechaniczną bestię zwaną O-R-I. Objęłam stery a Ori zaczął biec. Kim jestem? Moja historia? Z chęcią ją wam opowiem od początku… .* Chodzi o taki płaszcz jak czasem w serialach jest. Jakaś mroczna postać ma czarny "płaszcz" i kaptur zarzucony na głowę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach